


yukisayo buys an ugly recliner from ikea

by virophilia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, and not proofread because we die like men, it’s very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virophilia/pseuds/virophilia
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	yukisayo buys an ugly recliner from ikea

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short and it’s bad and it’s barely fluff but it’s the thought that counts  
> also if ren is ooc i apologise i haven’t actually watched aaside i just thought it would be a neat cameo

“Sayo, what about this one?”

Upon hearing the voice, Sayo turned to face Yukina, who was reclining in a Lay-Z-Boy. The sight brought a smile to her face. They had decided to go furniture shopping for their new flat after Lisa chastised them for it being “too empty.” While they disagreed with the statement, there was no harm in actually finding a coffee table and some new chairs for the living room, which had brought them to IKEA.

“Are you sure, Minato-san? If you get too comfortable, you might fall asleep in it.”

“That would be a problem. There’s not enough space for both of us. Do you think they sell recliners for two people?” The statement made Sayo blush, an image of her and Yukina peacefully sleeping in on a recliner after they stayed up writing lyrics coming to mind. It wasn’t such a terrible idea, but they had a bed just for that. Waving her hand at the suggestion, she replied, “Let’s keep looking.”

With an affirmative nod, Yukina stood and joined her lover in exploring the store. They had been there for a few hours, examining each piece of furniture closely before deciding to keep looking. A few employees approached, asking if they needed help, but they assured that they didn’t. Now Sayo was thinking that they  _ did.  _ Perhaps they should’ve brought Lisa along.

Though, when she felt Yukina’s hand slip into her own, she discarded the thought. As small of a gesture as it was, it made Sayo feel as though this was an official date. She might be extremely awkward and clueless about romance, but could acknowledge there was no place for a third person. She tried not to think too hard about it as they continued to search for the perfect addition to their home.

“This one is nice,” Yukina said as she approached another recliner. Sayo had to disagree. It was an abhorrent murky green, even she could tell. She tried to find the words to convey her concern about it, but simply couldn’t. Such criticism might upset Yukina. Pretending to consider it, she took a seat in it, leaning back.

“Ah, no. This one is uncomfortable.”

“Really? Let me try.” Suddenly, Yukina sat down next to Sayo, making space she didn’t think was possible. Her face was red again, no doubt. “No, I don’t feel it. It’s actually nice. I think this is the one.” People were beginning to stare, and Sayo felt her skin flare up. She stood without warning, nearly knocking down Yukina in the process. “Okay, this one will do!”

A terrible decision, really. It would look so ugly. But maybe that didn’t matter. As long as they were together. It was enough to make Yukina smile, so it truly was worth it. Ignoring the rapid thumping in her chest, Sayo called over an employee, finally submitting to her fate. 

As they were being rung up, Sayo remembered that they needed to look for a coffee table to compliment it. But it had already been a long day, and quite frankly, she was tired of looking. They could do that another time. She just had to remember not to let Yukina sway her in her decision, otherwise they would end up with another ridiculous addition to their living room.

Getting the chair up the stairs was another story all together. While Sayo had been working on building a bit of muscle since they graduated, Yukina was still just a bit too weak. “Sayo, let’s stop here.”

“On the second floor? We still have another floor to go!”

“I’m tired.”

“Fine, fine.” Sitting outside the door to the second floor felt a bit awkward, and Sayo hoped no one would walk out and see them. Especially not with such a hideous chair. She felt a bit bad about thinking it so much, but it was true. Then, Yukina gestures towards it.

“What?”

“Sit.”

“Is today the day of strange requests?”

The stare Yukina gave was enough to make Sayo give in, sitting in the abomination they purchased. And just like in the store, Yukina took her own seat beside Sayo, their bodies tightly packed together. Not that it was unpleasant. Quite the opposite. Then, Yukina began to drift off.

“Minato-san? You can’t sleep here!”

“Just for a minute, Sayo . . .”

Why was it so damn hard to deny her?! Sayo was too weak towards her girlfriend. Instead of arguing, she sighed and leaned back, staring at the pale ceiling above. It didn’t take long for Yukina to fully succumb to slumber, and Sayo could feel herself growing drowsy as well. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt. Just a bit of rest before they began to haul it back up the stairs . . .

“Hey, you can’t sleep there.”

The voice woke Sayo, and she sat up, staring at whoever had confronted them. When her vision began to clear, she recognised the person standing before them. It was Nanahoshi Ren, their neighbour from down the hall. Rubbing her eyes, Sayo mumbled, “Sorry, I guess we didn’t realise . . . what time is it?” Ren checked his watch, quickly replying, “Roughly eight.”

Shit. They must have been sleeping for at least an hour. Lightly shaking Yukina, Sayo began to call for her sleeping lover. “Minato-san. Minato-san! Wake up.” The vocalist began to open her eyes, blinking and looking up at Sayo. She simply gave a confused grunt before sitting up as well. “What? What’s wrong, Sayo?”

“We have to finish getting this ug- I mean, this chair up the stairs.”

Nice save.

“Need some help? I don’t mind.”

“Please.”

After finally managing to get Yukina on her feet, Sayo and Ren finished carrying the recliner upstairs and to the flat. Yukina had rushed to their bedroom the moment Sayo unlocked the door, leaving her and Ren alone to stare at the new seat. It was silent.

“This thing is kinda ugly.”

“Please don’t remind me . . . but thank you for your help. I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you were doing.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. But you’re welcome. I hope you don’t plan on having company soon, though. No one will be willing to break this thing in. Not even me.”

“Okay, you can go back to whatever you were doing.”

With a chuckle, Ren said his goodbyes and left. Sayo finally decided it was a good time to retire for the night, heading to the bedroom. After changing, she slipped under the covers, leaning over to check on Yukina. Out like a light. She smiled, whispering, “That thing is hideous, you know. Goodnight, Minato-san.”

Wrapping her arms around Yukina’s back, she closed her eyes, happy to be in their actual bed. 

“I heard that, Sayo.”

Oh shit.

She might be sleeping on that recliner tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kdhraiai?s=21)


End file.
